Interlude of Fireworks Twisted
by D. M. Evans
Summary: The gang has a little R & R time


INTERLUDE OF FIREWORKS #2

TWISTED

By D.M. Evans

Disclaimer - not mine. All characters belong to Joss all lyrics belong to Monty Python.

Rating - Pg -13

Summary - The crew has a little R&R time

Feedback - why I'd love some thanks, 

Time line - Post Not Fade Away

Pairings - Non-ship related.

Author's Note - just a little short story to fit into the Fireworks series. All the back story you need for this series is that both the Scoobies and what's left of the Fang Gang are in Rome.

She arched and writhed beneath him, lifting her hips to bring the two of them closer. It was the only way she could touch her left foot to the bright blue circle. "Made it," Buffy cried triumphantly.

"Told you she would," Faith groaned, trying to hold her placement on the Twister mat, her nose practically touching Buffy's.

"If the poof and Buffy beat you and the brat I promise to mock you," Spike said, flicking the spinner. "Okay kid, right hand red."

Connor twisted away from Faith, hitting his mark with fluid grace. "I still say this game is more fun if you play it like strip poker...only then Angel couldn't play."

"I can't believe you talked me into this Buffy," Angel groaned, looking acutely embarrassed to be arched over her. "This is not why I came to Rome."

"Just be thankful Andrew's not video taping this," Giles offered from where he sat sipping scotch and watching in amusement. He was taking copious notes to add to the Watchers' Diaries. 'Dear Watchers, today I saw two vampire slayers and two vampires playing Twister....'

"I just wish one of you would lose so it could be Spike and my turn," Dawn grumped, eyeing them impatiently.

"Okay, Peaches, left foot yellow," Spike said, after another flick of the spinner. "Rupert, bet you twenty he can't do it."

"No bet," Giles called back, calculating the maneuver the elder vampire would need to execute.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Angel growled, shifting away from Buffy into an uncomfortable bend to plant his foot on the circle.

"I'll take the bet, Spike." Buffy smiled at Angel upside down.

Angel grunted his thanks, his body shaking in its precarious position.

"Faith, luv, left hand green," Spike said, leaning forward to ogle Faith as she moved.

"I swear you're giving me the hard ones on purpose, blondie," Faith growled.

"I am not," he protested, holding up the spinner as proof.

Faith snaked her hand in between Connor and Angel, and Angel started to topple. He landed hard on top of Connor. "Ooops. Hey, we win." Faith grinned.

"You owe me twenty, Slayer," Spike said, triumphantly.

Buffy bounced up. "Angel was there and held it until Faith moved. You owe me. Um, Angel, should you be sitting on Connor's head like that?" She held out a hand, helping the vampire up.

Angel looked down at the prostrate boy. "Sorry, son."

Connor lifted his head off the mat, a disgusted look on his face. "I hope you have money for therapy because I'm going to need it after that."

"It could be worse." Faith slapped Connor's backside. "We could have been naked like you suggested."

Connor just twitched on the mat at the thought.

"Losers go get us winners a beer," Faith told Buffy.

"Fine. All things considered, I'm just glad you didn't land like that on my head, Angel," Buffy said.

"Yes, it doesn't have the appeal of it happening the other way around," Angel said then got a horrified look on his face as all eyes turned to him. "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did," Buffy said, pinching his side.

"Ow." Angel danced away.

"Ease up on him, luv. Can't blame him for thinking it," Spike said. "What guy here hasn't thought it?"

"Don't drag me into this," Giles said, with a grin. He chuckled softly.

"Giles!" Dawn gave him a look.

The Watcher waved his hand. "Sorry, I was just thinking of an old Monty Python skit."

Spike laughed. "Oh, hell yes. They were bloody brilliant."

"For once, I agree with Spike," Angel said, rubbing his pinched side.

"_Sit on my face, and tell me that you love me. I'll sit on your face and tell you I love you, too_." Spike broke out in song.

Giles and Angel, the latter horrible off-key, joined him. "_I love to hear you oralise, when I'm between your thighs.You blow me away!"_

"Stop that this instant!" Buffy demanded, her face red. Faith was doubled up, laughing.

"Why? It's a great song," Spike protested.

"Because the images are way too disturbing," Buffy said, wishing for a way to wash her brain out.

"I think you're imagining the wrong thing, B." Faith chucked her shoulder.

"It could be worse," Connor said.

"Worse than thinking about Giles..." Dawn shuddered, and the Watcher glared over his glasses.

"They could have sung _isn't it awfully nice to have a penis? Isn't it frightfully good to have a dong__?" _Connor sang until Buffy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Enough out of you! Aren't you a little young for Monty Python? They were on in the Dark Ages," Buffy said.

"I beg your pardon," Giles grumbled, refilling his scotch glass

"Whenever Dad had my brain rewired, weird stuff got included, like that," Connor said, pointing at Angel. "Blame him."

"Dare we try, _Every Sperm is Sacred?"_ Spike asked, leering at the ladies.

"Only if you want to catch a stake in the chest," Angel said, reading Buffy's face.

"You're all sick and need to be quarantined," Buffy said, "Come on, girls. We came find better company than this."

"But I'm having fun," Faith protested.

"This only works when we all go, Faith." Buffy grabbed one of her arms and Dawn the other, propelling the Slayer out of the living room.

Spike looked at the rest of the men. "Guess this is male bonding time."

"Is that what we call it when we totally scared the girls off?" Connor asked, a sour expression on his face.

Spike took out his cigarettes. "Exactly. Peaches, go get us some beers."

"Are your legs broke?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, if you hadn't landed on your ass, we'd still all be playing," Spike retorted, lighting up.

"He's got you there, Dad, and make sure you get me a beer, too," Connor said, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Angel's lips thinned. "When you're twenty-one."

"We're in Italy. I'm legal. Beer me," Connor retorted, his blue eyes dancing.

Angel rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. He was loading up his arm with beers when he heard someone come in. He turned and saw Buffy leaning on the door jamb, grinning at him. "What?"

She wagged her head. "You men are all the same. The only thing you think about is sex."

"After nearly three hundred years, I'm pretty sure that's all women think about, too. They just pretend not to," he replied.

She laughed. "No comment. But if you hand me two of those beers, before Faith loses her mind, I'll probably forgive you. Might even give you a treat."

Angel smirked. "Oh?"

"Not private Twister lessons if that's what you're thinking," Buffy said, holding out her hand for the beers. "I'm still not ready for that but maybe a nice night stroll through the piazzas or something could be fun."

"I'd like that," he said as she turned to go. "Oh, and Buffy, that subject matter in that song, I'm really good at that."

She cocked back her hand as if to throw the beer at him then just left laughing. Angel chuckled and heading back into the living room but not before shaking Spike's beer up good.


End file.
